Happiest man in the World
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: This one did not turn out like i thought it would, but i like it :) please read and review!


_Punk paced his locker room for what felt like the hundredth time, the words from Chris Jericho repeating loudly in his head __**Your father's a drunk**__… _

_The Straight Edge superstar punched a locker then hurled a empty water bottle across the room, overcome with emotion he sank to the floor and tried to fight off the tears that were stinging his eyes, as his vision became blurry he noticed the door open but had zero willpower to tell the person to leave him alone. _

_He felt someone sit down beside him and it was then that he realized who it was, he sniffed softly and glanced briefly at the petite brunette sitting next to him. She reached out and touched his scruffy cheek, giving him a sympathetic smile "don't worry…your little tantrum you just threw is safe with me" and added. _

_Punk managed a smile and reached out giving her knee a light squeeze as they sat there in the silence together. That was one of the many things he liked about Haley, she never pushed him to talk when he was upset, she just sat there with him and waited patiently until he was ready. _

"_I pride myself on being a private person, I never let my personal life affect business and vice versa. What Jericho said…" Punk stopped, and looked to be trying to find the right words to say. _

"_You don't have to explain anything to me Punk, I know how you are and I know you had no idea Jericho was going to say what he did. That's just how Jericho is, he plays dirty and he uses anything he can get against you. I don't think any less of you and I know your fans don't either, they like you because your YOU, you don't hide who you are and that's what they relate to." Haley said, she and Punk had a history and she knew exactly what made him tick, which was why she had come to check on him after what had happened out in the ring._

"_I forgot you do that…" Punk chuckled lightly, finally getting to his feet. Haley followed his lead and stood up as well. "If I haven't told you lately I've missed the hell outta you Hales.." the WWE champion admitted, feeling a slight blush creep up in his cheeks. He was never one to speak his feelings very often. _

"_Awww Punky, I already knew that" Haley grinned up at him and tapped his cheek lightly "but its good to hear you say it" He smirked and pulled her close, she closed her eyes and listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat. _

"_Do you remember about two weeks ago when you stayed with me?" he asked, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms again. _

"_What about it?" she asked cautiously, she didn't want to see too eager to talk about it but she was glad it was finally being brought up. _

"_Haley that was the closest I felt to someone in a really long time…I have a hard time letting people in but with you it was different, like I didn't have to watch what I was saying or worry about offending you. You just got me…" he admitted, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his chest. _

_The petite brunette pulled back slightly and looked into his compassionate green eyes that held a hint of… love? Could the Second City Savior really have those kind of feelings for her?_

"_I woke up the next morning and you weren't there…I realized then that if I honestly let you go, that's how the rest of my mornings would be. I wouldn't get to see you smile, or laugh, or hear that little sigh as you fall asleep, or show you how much you mean to me. I can't wake up every morning with you not next to me Haley, I don't know how I've managed to do it this long but I don't want to do it another day. Now I know I've said I'd never get married and I'm really unsure about having kids but I'd do all that and more if that's what you want… So what do you say Haley Michaels?" _

_Haley couldn't believe what she had just heard, the man she had considered such a close friend and mentor was telling her that SHE made him want to commit and have a family. _

"_I say I'm glad you feel that way because, Punk I'm pregnant" she smiled as tears filled her hazel eyes. _

_A huge elated smile formed on his face as he pressed his lips to hers "You just made me the happiest man in the world" _


End file.
